


of red strings and airport chairs

by moonrisn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Red String of Fate, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisn/pseuds/moonrisn
Summary: and for those few moments, the two of you filled the quiet, cold terminal with warm laughter, making you forget about your phone dying or missed planes.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 9





	of red strings and airport chairs

“it’s almost kind of funny when you think about it.” as you occasionally tapped your fingers gently on hyunjin’s thigh in contemplation, you decided to make your musings vocal after having mentally busied yourself with a small handful of thoughts. 

to be honest, you would’ve busied yourself on your phone instead like hyunjin did earlier (maybe take a few sleepy and silly airport pics), but in your nervous, sleep-less state the night prior, you had forgotten to put it on the charger and didn’t want it to die as the two of you waited for his plane.

“hm,” though your voice was almost as quiet as the morning background chatter of the airport terminal, hyunjin was awakened from his sleepy state upon your speaking. he took a moment to stretch and look around, humming a little as his joints popped into place, before settling back into his chair and turning to you. “what is?” 

well, settling as comfortably as one could in those strange, rubbery chairs. somehow, hyunjin made it work almost effortlessly (like he always did. you wonder how he does it). 

“the fact that our strings became so tightly woven together,” you stopped your tapping and paused for a second, fiddling with the soft ring of red string that had settled around your pinky, “i’m surprised we didn’t just trip over them when we met.” you giggled a little, having found the idea more amusing than expected.

for in your musing, you figured that with the numerous times your paths crossed over and over in the airport without your knowing, weaving the red strings that tied the two of you together like the making of a warm blanket, it was almost surprising neither of you ‘tripped’ upon finally meeting, be it from the growing strength of the strings bringing you together or the natural states of occasional clumsiness the two of you shared.

either way, you think it would’ve made for a funny story to think back on, be it to lift your spirits or another way to tease hyunjin for his amusing way of falling.

“that would’ve been a real sight to see, huh?” hyunjin joined you in your giggling, finding the idea of such a meeting between the two of you amusing as well. he knew he could leave it to you to come up with such things even when it’s so early in the morning. so early, in fact, that as he turned to look out the large terminal window, the sky outside was still pitch black and the sun had yet to begin its slow and steady ascension into it’s normal place.

staring a little longer at the black sky outside, his eyes seemingly searching for both something and nothing that you could see, hyunjin let the giggling settle in his chest, warming his core in the coolness of the airport before speaking. “but…” he hesitated, trying to draw upon words that could describe his own thoughts right now; thoughts of how each time the string on his finger was woven with yours and pulled you closer and closer to him, it was like you were calling him home. how each time he feels the same soft red ring of string that adorns his own pinky is an anchor he knows he can rely on, no matter how far away he has to go.

how he knows that even if the ring were to unravel back into a line of string, but never slack, he could always find his way back to you, and you back to him.

“but what?” you took one of his hands in your own, gently squeezing and smilng a little when hyunjin squeezed back.

“chicken butt, that’s what.”

“never mind, i take it back. how do i get rid of this ring and untangle myself from you?” you jokingly let go of his hand and pushed him, joining hyunjin in laughing at his silly (and terrible) joke. you knew you could leave it to him to make you laugh despite being so early in the morning. he wrapped his arms around you to give you a hug in a mock attempt to act 'mushy’ for forgiveness, making you laugh harder as he spouted 'i wuv you’s in a silly voice.

for those few moments, the two of you filled the quiet, cold terminal with warm laughter, making you forget about your phone dying or missed planes. 

and as your laughter died down and you settled back into a comfortable silence with hyunjin, enjoying the closeness you two shared despite the uncomfortable chairs, it made hyunjin hum a little with content at some more of his own musings; that if your strings, or even fate, led you and him to different partners, he still would’ve tripped falling for you anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this reminds me So Much of worldwide by big time rush now that i look at it bdsa;dasfs


End file.
